A Jacob and Bella Story
by freeshaux
Summary: Jacob and Bella Story, Anti-Edward  Edward-less
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I'm own this story, It's belong to Stephanie Meyer

The story is taken when Bella was 10 years old and was spending her summer vacation in Forks

**Bella POV**

I waited for my Dad, he said we would go to Lapush, we will meet my Dad's best friend Billy Black, he had a son named Jacob, he was about 2 years younger than me.

"Ugh why it takes so long?" finally he came.  
"I'm sorry dear, Are we ready?" he asked.  
"What are you doing there?" I asked.  
"Nothing .." he replied

Along the way we didn't talk, busy with our respective thoughts, I thought of my Mom in Phoenix, I really miss her and want to get home to Phoenix because here is very boring. We just went to the Diner to eat Burger and the rest just stay home and watch the game, but I also want to spend my time with Charlie, He's definitely lonely, I'm an only child and must be very sad if I didn't spend my time here, although only during the summer. Finally my father broke the silence.

"So Bells, How's here? Are you happy?" he asked  
"Yeah Dad, it's pretty fun" a little lie  
"Would you consider to stay longer?" he asked seriously

What should I tell him? On the other hand I want to go home to Phoenix, but on the other hand I don't want to make Charlie sad. I was silent a moment.

"Hello Bells, are you still with me?"  
"Umm sorry dad, do you know Renee? What would he do without me?" I replied  
"Yeah you're right, at least you must meet the Black family before you go" he replied sadly

_Oh God, I feel very guilty at my dad_, she thought

Finally we reached the Black's house, a simple house that looks very comfortable, there has stood a man's age as my father in a wheelchair, he's definitely Billy and a boy next to him, long flowing hair and Tan skin, he definitely Jacob, Billy's Son.

**Jacob POV****  
**  
I'm very excited today, because my dad said Charlie will come this afternoon, he was like a second father to me, he's always helping and encouraging me. He came with his daughter who came from Phoenix to spend her summer in Forks. Ugh girls, they are weird, but I have to be nice to her, she's Charlie's daughter after all. Dad said they will come in 20 minutes.

"Jacob! Son, can you help me" he cried  
"Sure Dad, I come!" I replied  
I helped my dad ride wheelchair  
"Hey son, be nice to Bella" he said  
"But Dad she's a girl" I replied

"No But, she will not be long here, do not embarrass me by being rude to her," he said  
"Okay Dad, I understand" I replied lazily  
"And will you make snacks for them? Sandwich?" he pleaded  
"Okay I'll make and'll take her to first beach"  
"Good"  
I heard a car, and yeah that Charlie's car, I drove my father to the porch to welcome the them, when the car stopped, come down a beautiful girl with pale skin and curly hair, and my eyes couldn't blink for a moment, she hid behind her father, Billy greets Charlie and hugged him.  
"Charlie… had long since we met and Bella you're a big girl now"  
"Billy, my friend how are you? And Jacob wow how are you boy?" Charlie said  
"I'm good Charlie thank you" I replied  
"Jacob take Bella to the kitchen, there is some food there," tell my dad  
"Sure dad, Bella let's go" I said to Bella  
"Bells go with Jacob, he's Billie's son, you must be very familiar" tell Charlie  
"Okay Dad" she replied

To Be Continued...

**I'm sorr****y if this story is too short, I'm very busy lately but I really want to publish this story so...**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a while, eh? Lol okay I know it's not long but whatevahhhh

Disclaimer: It's all belong to Stephenie Meyer

Jacob Pov

_So, we walked to the kitchen silently, I really want to talk to her, but Ugh it's not my habit to talk to a girl but she is different, I can tell… it just felt different when I first looked at her , she's just different…_ _okay now or never_

"So, Um Bella, huh?" I asked_, she looked around and she doesn't even look at me Argh…_

"Uh-uh" she answered

"I've never seen you around before" that's true, But why did Charlie said she must be familiar with me? I have no idea, even tough I felt like I've known her before

"You haven't, I have been in Fork since second day summer?" she answered confused

"yes yes, but um never mind" I just as confused as she is

"o-o-okay" she answer

"I have sandwich and Freeze Pizza here, what do you want?" I opened the refrigerator and looked for some foods

"sandwich is good" she smiled

"okay wait a second" _wow she just smiled? What an adorable smile_ I thought

I toke the sandwich and warmed it at the microwave, I just thought what's so special about this girl that made me so nice to her, hell no I've never been nice to a girl, even I stayed away from them, they just annoying and weird. She sat on the chairs near the window, I didn't know what she looked at. Finally the sandwich Is ready and I toke them to the dining table.

"hey bella, here" I said to her, and then she walked and sat across me.

"thank you" she smiled

We ate in silent and I can't stand that, I wanted to talk about something but I don't know what I'm gonna talk about, God I've never been so nervous like this, okay…

"so bella are you gonna stay here I mean in Fork, now? I asked

She looked confused "I don't know, I don't want to live here but I can't just go home either" she sighed

She doesn't want to live here? For some unknown reason I felt sad, what's wrong with me? I barely know this girl

"yeah, I get it" I told her boring

And then I asked her to come with me to play at the First Beach, we played there until 5 pm her clothes was all wet and mine too, we came home and bella didn't have clothes to change so her dad borrowed my clothes. We had dinner together, my dad told us a funny story, bella and I were laughing so hard to my dad's story. Finally, they told us good-bye and bella thanked me for the clothes, I asked her if she would come here again, she said she would ask her dad to play here again and then they go home, I felt like it's the best day.

Bella Pov

I just got home from Jacob's, it was fun I played with him in the First beach, it was awesome there was also Jacob's friend Embry and Quill, we played until our clothes all wet, and then the story Jacob's dad told us was hilarious I was laughing so hard but unfortunately we had to go home, so I promised Jacob I would play here again, suddenly my father ask

"so did you have fun?" she asked but his eyes never leave the road

"yes I did, I had a lot of fun" I answered happily

"that's good then" he told me

"uh-uh, um day… can I play there again tomorrow?" I asked him hopefully

"sorry hun, but I have work tomorrow"

"oh.. okay, I will told Jacob I can't go" I answered and tried hard to hide my disappointed

"I'm sorry" he told me sadly

The rest of our way back home was silence, I felt sad to think that I couldn't see Jacob again, but that's weird I just know him for one day but I felt like I've known him all my life(lebay hehe) but whatever I just want to sleep in my lovely bed now, but I didn't realize I fell asleep in my car. The next thing I knew it just I already on my bed and it was midnight.

Really short but whatevaa x)


End file.
